Inexpensive sunglasses made of cardboard are known. However, they must be stocked in different sizes to accommodate persons having different distances from the front of the head to the back of the ears. Further, they employ a separate lens for each eye. In accordance with this invention separate lenses for each eye are eliminated and the sunglasses are readily modified to provide for different sizes.